Mr Lucky Guy
by Hate being abducted by aliens
Summary: <html><head></head>Sort of a songfic based on "Mr. Brightside" from The Killers. What happens when Scully starts to date a new guy and Mulder just freaks out with the idea of them together? OK, perhaps the content is better than the summary, or not. Your choice!</html>


**Author's note:** Hello my dear friends! I know that I haven't even finished my latest story "The XFiles Love Medley", though I was listening and singing out loud "Mr. Brightside" (The Killers..yayyy!) in my car during my way back from work. I couldn't help to think about this story, it's sort of a songfic and it's quite silly and lame, I must warn, though I had to get this out of my system.

I hope that some of you could at least have a little bit of fun with this, and maybe, if I get lucky, someone will actually think that's worth reviewing it!

**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately I do not own "The X Files", neither "Mr. Brightside" from the great "The Killers", just this pink lap top that allows me to write these freaky stuffs that come from mind.

Tks!

: )

* * *

><p>So, I came out of my freaking cage, and when I say cage it means my little X Files cabinet. I was actually doing just fine, today was a boring, peaceful, harmless paper work day. By now, I must confess that I don't disdain paper work as much as it looks like, I don't even find it 100% boring. Don't get me wrong, I do prefer field work, chasing after weird creatures, paranormal events, little grey men, shawdowy government conspiracies, though every time that Scully and I are assigned to do paper work we have to stick together confined in that minimum cabinet space for about 8 hours, so I secretly love these days. Actually she seems pretty into them too, I mean, we exchange glances almost every freaking minute, and we joke about the FBI people, laugh at ouverselves...it's just so unique, special, precious little moments.<p>

Anyway, everything was perfectly normal (not that I'm used to this word...), we had lunch together, we laughed together, and when we were about to leave the bureau I was even considering about inviting her to have dinner or a drink with me, when she suddenly pulled me back to reality. Three awful little words: "Dr. Jason Meyers". This isn't "The 13th Friday" and the guy was this close to be related to "Michael Myers", though he totally turned my life into the worst horror movie ever, he pretty much ripped my life and heart out and simply took away from me the only thing that actually matters to me: Scully.

Yeah, she first met this Dr. Bastard when they were in college (I guess Scully is definitely NOT an "Ice Queen", I mean, since the first day that we met I've been introduced or heard about at least 10 ex-boyfriends, I think I'm the unluckiest asshole that ever stepped into her life), so they had a brief affair and went separated ways. Then, since I'm the biggest loser, asshole full of crap, after ditching on her because of that Diana bitch, she totally got fed up and, to my own disgrace, met again this Dr. Nice Guy. Yeah, he is this annoying type of guy that is quite perfect, that has everything that ever girl ever wanted. I never thought that Scully was this type of girl, well I could have been her Mr. Nice Guy, but since I have this huge carma of losing everything that I love and since I have this amazing capability to simply ruin every single good thing in my life, off course I lost her. I'm also the greatest coward that ever stepped into this world and probably into other ones, I know that she isn't exactly the most honest person when it comes to her personal feelings, though I could have persuaded her. Off course I already told her that I love her, but I think that the fact that I was under nearly opioid medical drugs, it didn't have much effect, I completely lost her credibility, and since I'm this coward son of a bitch, I didn't bother to tell her again when I was sober.

So, they have been dating for about one month now, and when we were leaving work today she said that he had invited her to have dinner at his apartment, because he would cook. Come on! This asshole even cooks! This is so NOT fair! Since they aren't kids, and that he is definitely not stupid, he will obviously turn Scully into the main dish or dessert, I don't know and I don't even want to think about it...too late. I feel like I'm losing my mind, I didn't even know that it would be possible, I thought that I lost it years ago, like she always keeps saying to me. I've been lying on my couch since the time that I got home, and I think that I pretty much drank about 10 beers now, which happens to be the exact number of her ex-boyfriends. Yeah, 10 is definitely not my luck number! I can't stop thinking, everything is in my head now.

I have this horrible, disturbing scene in my head of what may be happening this very moment. She might be touching his chest now, while she takes off her dress now. God! Please, let me go. I...I just can't look to this horrible scene that I created in my mind, it's killing me, and taking control.

Jealousy is really a funny, twisted, subversive thing, it's like turning saints into the sea or swimming through some really sick lullabies or even choking on your alibis. But I know that this is the price I have to pay, this is my destiny, for being such a L.O.S.E.R. There's nothing left for me besides opening up my little eager eyes and trying to simply keep these bad thoughts out of my insane head, I have to try to be Mr. Brightside, at least once in my silly life.

It's 2am now and I'm still thinking about her, about them. What might have started as a kiss, ran towards into the unstoppable. Right now Dr. Nice Guy might me having a smoke, she might be even taking a drag (Oh, excuse me, he's too damn perfect, and healthy, right? So he probably don't do this...but I do know that Scully do sometimes take a drag, only when she's really nervous or pissed off with something or someone=Me), no, she's probably calling a cab now. I mean, she won't sleep until the morning with him, right? It's too personal, intimate, and that could actually mean, L.O.V.E.

My stomach is sick with the simple thought of they together in bed. Argg...

I never

I never

I never

...Wanted things to be like this.

Suddenly, I hear a desperated, urgent knock in my door. It scared the hell out of me, but not that much, since I was just living my worst nightmare. I also hear a yelling "Mulder?".

God! It's HER. My heart is beating incredibly fast as I walk towards the door. If that freaking Dr. Nice Guy did hurt her, I already have a good reason to be in prison.

"Scully?" I open the door and look curiously at her.

She is way too beautiful and tainted in this amazing black dress. Though she has this pretty sad face, like she's about to cry, like she's actually doing right now.

"What...what happened?" I'm getting even more nervous now and worried. Give me an army of pissed off aliens, and I'll be good, but please, please don't make me watch her cry.

"Sorry, Mulder. I...I just couldn't do it". She's crying harder now, as she places her tiny hands in both my arms.

"Do what, Scully?" I'm more than impatient now, it's like I'm having a heart attack or something, I can't even breath.

"Sleep with Jason". She finally says it and maybe I can even understand where this conversation is heading to.

"You guys haven't done it already?" I know it's kind of selfish, but I ask it anyway.

"No...only because of me". She takes a not much long pause and starts to talk again, like some kind of confession.

"Mulder...the truth is that I really love you, more than anything in the whole world". She says it, admits it looking deep into my eyes.

"Probably even more than myself". She adds, letting a small smile escape, like she was laughing at herself.

"I love you too, Scully. More than anything and much more than myself, for sure". I'm sober now! Which means that she's actually getting what I'm saying.

I gently place my hands in her delicate, perfect face and we kiss very passionately, like we were at the end of some trashy romantic comedy. Who said that the weird, spooky guy can't have the girl? Suck that!

She's touching my chest now, while I'm taking off her dress now. I don't wanna go anywhere else. This is the best scene that my mind has ever created, except this time is freaking real.

She's taking control of me, cause I'm Mr. Lucky Guy.

- The End -


End file.
